Temptress
by Miyuame
Summary: Trunks is in the middle of taking his relaxing bath when an unexpected individual comes in and suddenly joins him.


**A/N:** I never thought that I would find myself in this position, let alone writing this kind of story. This fanfic takes place a few weeks after Perfect Cell's defeat.

* * *

 **Summary:** Trunks is in the middle of taking his relaxing bath when an unexpected individual comes in and suddenly joins him.  
 **Rating:** M for mature themes and content  
 **Warning:** If you cannot stomach incest or if incest makes you uncomfortable in any way, then you need to click away from this fanfic right now as you're reading this. I **REPEAT** click away from this fanfic right now! This fanfic contains heavy erotic content. Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Also, by no means am I a supporter of incest or trying to promote it.

 **Temptress**

 _Capsule Corp._

The newly invented medicinal herbal bath co-created by Dr. Brief and his daughter Bulma was currently in its testing phase. It was fittingly dubbed the "Spa House" and was located directly behind the main Capsule Corp. building. If the herbal bath was a success Capsule Corp. would put it into mass production. The Z Fighters were being used as testing guinea pigs to test out the bath, which was supposed to have suburb healing benefits, relieve stress, and massage your skin; dispelling any built up tension within your muscles.

So far, only Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan had tested the bath up until that point. With all three of them giving the herbal bath rave reviews. Now it was Trunks's turn to test it out. Trunks had decided to stay in this time period for a few extra weeks before returning to his own time. He wasn't exactly rushing to get back to his time period as no one was there waiting for him except for his mother. All of his friends and allies were deceased back in his own timeline unlike in this time period.

Not to mention she was also here. The tantalizing younger version of his mother. Trunks's infatuation with his mother had begun at an early age, starting from when he was a young boy. Back in his own time he had come across a certain red-colored old photo album, which was filled to brim with a variety of different pictures of only his mother from her adventures during her youthful days. From her bunny girl suit to one where she was clad only in a long-sleeved white shirt. From just looking at the photos Trunks felt like his mother was tempting him in a sexual manner, which he couldn't fully comprehend or come to terms with at the time.

Looking at his mother in those different types of outfits as a child felt somewhat erotic, as an uprising of heat started to mount within his lower region. As he grew up, his raw amorous affections made him grow more and more sexually attracted to the younger version of his mother until those same affections and desires started eating away at him a little each day.

At first, he could cope with his feelings before he came to this time period, but after meeting with and interacting with her the woman he sexually desired Trunks found that he could barely keep a lid on his feelings as is.

But putting all of that aside, he wanted to at least try this bath out before he departed back to his own timeline to vanquish the androids and cell once and for all.

As for where Vegeta was in all of this you may ask? He was currently away training who knows where while he waited for Dr. Brief to finish constructing a new highly-equipped training room with even higher gravity capabilities. He was gone for roughly a week now. Trunks didn't care where that self-centered father of his was. In fact, he thought that this was better now he could possibly have Bulma all to himself. Trunks didn't give a damn if his father was back in time before he left or not.

Trunks couldn't fathom how in the world his mother could fall for that callous bastard father of his. Seeing the way how he discarded his mother with ease in this time period pissed him off to no end. His father's behavior towards his mother disgusted and sickened him right down to his very core. He mentally spat out his father's name in disgust. His mother deserved someone better, someone like him who would cherish every living waking moment with her, and would adhere to all of her wants and needs being fully supportive and attentive towards her.

After walking a few more steps, Trunks had reached the entrance of the spa house. The exterior design of the spa house consisted of a large dome-like shaped structure made out of white-colored stone. Trunks placed one of his hands on the doorknob, before turning it, stepping inside, and then closing the red entrance's door behind him. He had brought along with him a fresh new pair of clothes along with a blue drying bath towel.

Trunks took a few minutes to take in the interior design of the spa house. The inside interior of the spa house was opulent. A sea of cobalt blue tiling covered the entirety of the room. The exception being where the bath was situated. The large circular bath sat perfectly in the middle of the room, accompanied by a set of exquisite semi-circle designed stairs which led down into the bath. Some of the stairs were even submerged underneath the bath's water level. A lone splendid sliver grandiose chandelier hung in the center of the room acting as the room's main light source. An aromatic mixture of the different herbs used to create the bath's water permeated the air throughout the room. The bath looked very inviting and Trunks couldn't wait to step into it.

But before he could do so he still had some things that he needed to take care of first. He first trekked his way over to the room's wooden holding rack placing his change of clothes and blue towel, which were all neatly folded along with his house slippers onto one of the rack's shelves. Trunks then peeled out of his clothes before using the bath's stairs to step deep down into the bathwater.

Trunks gingerly eased his way down into the lukewarm cloudy green-colored bath water. He didn't stop walking until he was standing right in the center of the bath. The bath's water level was only waist-deep. All of the different herbs mixed into the bath must have made the water turn into this greenish color Trunks concluded. Trunks could feel the effects of the baths herbs instantly. His body responded positive to the soothing bathwater. He could feel the water gently caressing his soft skin while relieving the built up tension within his muscles and massaging them.

He felt all of the mounting tension which his body had built up over the years relaxing effortlessly melting away. The effects of this medicinal herb bath were magnificent he was enjoying all that the bath's water had to offer. But his thoughts soon came to a screeching halt when he heard the door to the spa house opening and then closing. With the sound of the entrance door lock clicking into place.

Shit! How could he be so careless? Forgetting to lock the entrance door to the spa house behind him. His back was still turned towards the person who had just entered the room. "So, this is where you ran off too." Said a familiar female voice which Trunks knew all too well. It was Bulma of all people. She was clad in a pale blue bath robe Trunks observed as he swiftly sneaked a glance back at her, and from the looks of it it looked like she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

This was a potentially dangerous situation which Trunks had now found himself in. Here he was alone together with his mother locked in a spa house no less. Trunks was becoming excited at the many different prospects that this situation had posed. After debating his options within his mind he decided that he had to at least act like he wanted to get away from the situation. Afterwards, if Bulma didn't have a problem sharing the bath with him that's when he decided that he would go for it and let his overflowing desire take hold of him. A golden opportunity was presented to him on a silver platter and he would be damned if he didn't take advantage of it.

"Mom, if you're going to use the bath. I'll leave." Trunks said while trying to hide the fact that he was flustered. He could then clearly hear the sounds of Bulma untying her bath robe stepping down into the lukewarm bathwater. "No, stay. I don't mind sharing the bath together with you." She said seductively. Trunks could feel his heart pounding loudly within his chest. Alright, it was decided tonight would be the night that he would have her and make Bulma his and only his alone.

Trunks could hear a continuous string of splashing bathwater as Bulma continued to inch closer and closer towards him. It didn't take her too long to close the distance between their bodies. Trunks train of thought immediately flew out the window when he felt his mother's body firmly pressed up against his back. Her bare breasts touching the soft creamy skin on his mid-back, her arms then proceeded to encircle his upper torso. Her very distinctive honeyed scent impregnated the surrounding air around them. Bulma's scent was leisurely turning Trunks on it was so unfair how just her scent was enough to drive him wild.

"Listen closely, Trunks", the words rolled celestially off of her tongue, "I have a secret that I want to share with you." Bulma tenderly kissed the skin by his right shoulder blade before she continued. "The truth is, when I first encountered you three years ago you captivated me. There was some exotic quality about you that inadvertently drew me to you. I never stopped thinking about you, praying that one day you would return here to my side. I'm tired of being Vegeta's little sextoy someone which he can use when he pleases and then discard so easily at his leisure. You're nothing like that despicable arrogant man, Trunks. You're so humble, caring, and kind. You treat me as an equal and not in a subservient-like fashion like your father does. You can imagine the devastation that I felt when I found out that the alluring mysterious Super Saiyan warrior was none other than the future version of my own son. I know I shouldn't have these improper feelings towards you, but I just can't help loving you in this way."

Trunks was shocked by Bulma's heartfelt confession he had no idea that she was struggling with her emotions just as he was. But the biggest surprise of all was that she would genuinely reciprocate the affections he harbored towards her. Trunks would no longer have to alleviate his longing through subtlety actions to make sure that no one caught wind of his amorous feelings for his mother. For example, when Bulma needed a particular dish container that was out of her reach. Trunks reached up behind her his body brushing up against hers when he did, and like how when she was cooking in the kitchen he surprised her with a back hug. Not one single soul was ever suspicious of his actions.

A long awkward silence soon fell over them. "Don't worry. I feel the exact same way." Trunks finally answered gently placing his hands on top of hers. Bulma was astonished that Trunks had felt the same attraction to her as she did to him. Not only that, but his reassurance was all that she needed before she started to unleash her pent-up sexual desire.

When Bulma began sliding her hands upwards Trunks nearly lost it. Trunks remained speechless during the whole experience he was at a loss for words, with good reason he felt powerless against her delightful touch. Her hands travelled all the way up to his nipples where she rubbed the tips of them with her thumbs in small circles. "Does this excite you?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes…" Trunks mentally answered her. His arousal level meter was inching closer towards its breaking point. This wasn't right Trunks was supposed to be the one seducing her it wasn't supposed to be the other way around. After Bulma had finished having her fun rubbing his now hard nipples, her hands made their descent down from his upper torso towards his lower torso. In the aftermath of her trailing hands, Trunks's skin burned hotly with desire.

Bulma's masterful hands continued onwards with their downwards descent. When they passed over Trunks's stomach he inhaled sharply, her hands then dipped underneath the bathwater's waist-high waterline to reach their destination. Trunks's nearly fully aroused member. One of Bulma's hands took hold of it stroking the length of it. First starting off with slow precise strokes and then gradually speeding up the pace. "Does this feel good?" Bulma whispered hotly into his right ear. An escaped moan from Trunks's lips perfectly summed up his answer to that question.

A few minutes later Trunks could feel her hand withdrawing from his now fully aroused member. Damnit! How could she slowly torture him in such a way? She didn't know how hard Trunks was fighting back his urges to devour her right then and there. He was allowing for her to take the lead first but now it was his turn. It wouldn't be fair if Bulma was the only one who got to have all of the fun. Trunks turned his body around with one smooth motion so that he was now standing face-to-face with her. Trunks's eyes promptly took in every aspect of Bulma's glorious body. The size of her plump breasts was the first thing that caught his attention. They had a perfect round shaped to them, and were the size of melons he couldn't wait to taste and tease them. Bulma had to have gone up at least almost two cup sizes during her pregnancy he thought.

Trunks recalled his mother from his own timeline told him once that the bastard who was supposed to be his father, neglected her to such a degree, often leaving her to look after the demanding younger version of himself. He never showered her with the tender love and affection that Trunks damn well knew that she deserved, and when Vegeta did fuck her it was rough and coarse that she was barely able to even stand-up afterwards. He probably just left her there on her own bleeding out.

But all of that shit was coming to an end right now. Her eyes were only filled with him, while his eyes were only filled with her. Tonight Trunks was going to savor every aspect of his mother's body by making love to her not fucking her like she was some animal as his father so often did. Just thinking about it made Trunks's blood boil. Trunks would shower his mother with the affection and attention that his father failed to give to her.

Trunks sensually started to intimately caress Bulma's face examining her dazzling facial features up close. Bulma slightly parted her pale pink lips in anticipation. Trunks then seized her eager awaiting lips with his. The kiss started off slow but quickly gained momentum. Bulma had successfully seduced him into playing her game of seduction. When his hungry tongue was demanding entrance into her mouth Bulma parted her lips even further allowing for their tongues to meet, and tango in a heated erotic dance deepening their ardent kiss. One of Trunks's hands moved to Bulma's back drawing her body closer to his. Until both of their bodies were pressed firmly up against each other's in heated passion. Bulma in a serpent-like motion wrapped her arms around Trunks's neck. She could feel his arousal poking at her entrance.

Trunks was the one much to his dismay to break off their sensuous kiss. Even though half of him wanted to enter her right at that moment he had to hold of that burning urge. This was just the beginning, he was nowhere near finished with Bulma yet. Trunks began leaving a trail of kisses starting from her right cheek then going down to her jawline, neck, and collarbone until he came upon one of her supple breast. He saw that droplets of her plump breasts laden with breastmilk had leaked out. Trunks figured that it would be such a shame if the breastmilk were to go to waste.

Trunks began lapping up the breastmilk on Bulma's right breast which was located around the areola area of the breast before completely taking the breast's nipple into his mouth. Sucking on the delicate skin. Bulma through her head back in pleasure. Trunks had long forgotten just how sweet his mother's nectar tasted. Trunks placed both of his hands each on one of Bulma's breasts respectively before kneading them into submission. "Ah! Trunks!" Bulma said nearly breathless. After he was done taste sampling her right breast he then moved on to her left breast repeating the same process from before. Wave after wave of ecstasy continued to wash over Bulma. Her core had become very heated it was practically oozing with her womanly fluids now. Perfectly lubricated for a man of Trunks's size.

She'd had enough of the appetizer she wanted the main course now. Trunks had just finished with her right breast. When he decided that it was time to fully receive Bulma. His member had been pressing against Bulma's entrance demanding access and now it was time to give it just that.

Trunks in an elegant-like fashion scooped Bulma up intimately into his strong capable arms, before carrying her bridal-style over to the shallower end of the bathwater where the stairs were located to continue on with their sexual escapade.

Trunks first sat Bulma down by the foot of the stairs. Before taking a seat on the stair step, which was located right smack dab in the middle of the staircase. He enticed for Bulma to come and join him. Wanting her to sit on his lap Trunks was using one of his fingers to beck her over to him. A smirk present on his face. She readily accepted his invitation climbing up a couple of the bath's semi-circle shaped steps before turning her back to him as she spread her legs apart positioning her moist entrance a few centimeters above Trunks's fully erect member. Trunks's hands then found their way to the sides of her hips holding her for support while she slowly, but gently eased her down onto his manhood. Her wet folds eagerly welcoming him. About when one-third of Trunk's member had entered Bulma he waited for to adjust to the size of his manhood before he helped her to continue her downwards descent. Both Bulma's and Trunks's bodies felt like they were on fire. Trunks had never experienced first-hand this insane amount of pleasure before it was unbelievable. Their bodies felt like they were each melting into one another; blissfully becoming one. Trunks's manhood was just as equally big as Vegeta's Bulma thought.

Once Trunks's manhood went in as far as it would go that's when the two of them each began thrusting their hips. Both of them trying to match each other's pace until they became perfectly in sync with each other's thrusting momentum. A downpour of tingling pure delight was equally shared between them. In the midst of their torrid loving making session, Trunks's hands once again had found their way to Bulma's breasts seizing them once more fondling them tenderly. Bulma's hands slid on top of his joining in alongside him.

Soon it was time for her to shift her position so that she was now directly facing him. When Trunks had entered her again for the second time the transition was so much smoother, but also this time Bulma was going to try a slightly different technique. As Bulma rocked her hips up and down his manhood she systematically mixed thrusting with grinding. Trunks in response bucked his hips upwards. Fuck! Bulma was as skilled at love making as she was at inventing new things. In this new position, Bulma's clit was perfectly lined up with the tip of his manhood as with each trust it banged into her clit seamlessly every time.

Bulma leaned her body in forward towards Trunks holding onto his broad shoulders for support while his hands drifted downwards to caress and massage Bulma's inner thighs. Bulma drove Trunks over the edge when she began to rub her erect nipples up against his very own. His head arched back in delight.

Trunks hands had left Bulma's thighs and instead found themselves rubbing up and down the sides of her hips. Bulma was then onto her next phase of her master plan. Her hot tongue readily began licking at the delicate sensitive skin surrounding Trunks's left nipple. Bulma's tongue rolling over it in a circular motion before she released it. She used the very same technique when she moved on to attend to neglected right nipple. Waves of pleasure swept over Trunks he was enjoying every delicious minute of it. Bulma leaned back so that she was looking Trunks directly within his eyes. Bulma could feel the climax building in her she was teetering on the edge of her rope before her orgasm arrived.

Just mere minutes later a string of orgasms erupted from her lips. A few seconds later Trunks climaxed within her; their loving-making fluids mixing together. Both of their bodies were now sweaty, and both of them were panting heavily nearly out of breath. But Bulma wasn't ready to get off of this ride quite yet she could still keep going for a little while longer.

Bulma started running her lithe fingers through Trunks's light purple locks while slowly leaning in determined to steal another kiss from him. Just when he was then ripped away from the erotic dream. He shot straight up sitting upright on his bed, panting heavily, like he had just run a long grueling marathon. He took a moment to take in his surroundings which were very familiar to him. He realized that he was back in his own time period in his bedroom. The dream had felt real, like he was actually there doing all of the things that he did; experiencing those same sensations. Hell, nowadays almost all of his dreams felt tangible and real. Every night ever since he returned to his own time when he drifted to sleep, different sexually-charged kinky dreams involving him in different scenarios with the younger version of his mother played out. All of these dreams typically ended with them having sex. The Bulma depicted within his dream was moonlighting as a temptress who managed to seduce him every single step of the way. But why was it always her the younger version of his mother? And not his mother from his own time? Was it the way that the younger version of his mother looked at him? Could it possibly be her fiery spirit that he was drawn to, which the future version of herself had lost somewhere over the years? Just what was it exactly about her that had excited him?

He already had the answers to these pegging questions via the symbolism and imagery seen throughout his dreams. As he was searching within himself for a sufficient answer he ultimately came to his conclusion. He was in love with the younger version of his mother. His feelings for her stemmed from the mistreatment that she would receive from the heartless bastard known as his father. Trunks wanted to fiercely protect the younger version of his mother from suffering from that all over again, like his mother from his own timeline had. Trunks wanted to be a man worthy of her compassionate love. He wanted to make Bulma his and only his alone. He hoped that she would in turn return his affections too. Trunks initially had held back his fanciful affections because he was afraid…afraid that she would reject him. The timing just wasn't quite right.

One thing was for damn sure, he couldn't afford to sit and suffer in silence any longer. He had to travel back in time to the present to confront and sate his unyielding yearning for his mother.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who may be wondering, yes I do have a follow-up/sequel story to this fanfic planned, which I'm currently working out the full story details on. So if you're interested in it be sure to be on the lookout for it when it eventually gets published.


End file.
